


House of the Beast

by JackBivouac



Series: Legacy of Fire [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Harems, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of Vodra and Hadah in the House of the Beast





	1. Special Price

Upon a wide precipice along the far slopes of Pale Mountain sat the crumbling ruins of a massive temple. Passing centuries had weathered its stones, and while some of the outer walls remained standing, more had collapsed, leaving the temple grounds of Rovagug the Unmaker as open as the ever-devouring maw of its god.

Lady Almah and Garavel led their procession through the broken stones by the empty fountains and dry thorny shrubs. Fixx and Ulle led two naked slaves behind them on rope leashes. Vodra and Hadah, their wrists and ankles chained in shackles, were forced to crawl like dogs.

Which was an endless source of amusement to the gnoll tribe who lived and worshipped here. Hunched, muscled, and feral, the hyena-headed humanoids stood well above all of Lady Almah’s party. They laughed and cackled, tossing broken and well-gnawed bones into the brother and sister’s path.

Vodra grit his teeth, swallowing hard over the lump of fear in his throat. Hadah was on the verge of despairing tears. They’d always hoped to see more of the world than Lady Almah’s slave camp. But to be sold to walking beasts in retribution for their father’s suicide was not how they’d envisioned it.

The newly initiated sex slaves had no choice but to crawl after the party to the center of the temple grounds. A great dome of stone, brass, and crumbling plaster rose above the ruins. Thousands of colored glass tiles had been inlaid in dizzying geometric patterns. Their colors had faded in the sun, in many places worn away entirely. Gnoll guards armed with bloodstained spears stood before either door.

“Hold your breath,” Ulle whispered to Fixx.

The guards opened the doors. Out rushed a hot, thick cloud of stink clotted with a nose, mouth, and throat-burning charnel stench. A foul plaster of clay, dung, and blood smeared the walls, stamped with repeated patterns of paw-prints, crude symbols, and skulls.   
Lady Almah gave a petite, almost polite cough into her silk handkerchief. Garavel, Fixx, and Ulle tied similar silks over the bottom half of their faces. They led the unprotected slaves, coughing and gagging on the reek down the wide hall between thick, stone pillars to the throne room.

A gargantuan but shallow pit filled with broken, rotting carcasses crawling with larvae and vermin gaped under two stone walkways. The bodies in the pit, mostly the remains of goats, cattle, and other animals, turned the pit into a bowl-shaped depression nearly even with the floor along the edge. 

On the other side of the compost pit, the room curved inward around a ledge supporting a gigantic framework of bone and sinew shaped like a nine-legged spider with a gaping maw. Dried skins of ambiguous origins stretched across its surface. 

A stone walkway extended tongue-like from the center of the maw and over the center of the pit. Upon the tongue’s edge sat a gory throne made of shattered bodies stitched with rope and bent metal. Maggots writhed in the freshest additions. 

Vodra and Hadah nearly fainted from the stench. They were dragged, woozily, to the edge of the pit before the eyes of the Carrion King, a monstrous brute of a gnoll lounging dick-in-paw upon the Maggot Throne. A second gnoll, leaner and almost sleek-furred stood straight as an arrow beside him.

“Lady Almah!” barked the Carrion King, continuing to rubbed his massive, knotted red dick. “Why you bring me gray meat?”

“You remember my man Dashki, do you not?” asked Lady Almah behind the nasal safety of her veil.

“Rokova, do we remember Dashki?” the Carrion King asked his advisor in turn.

“Yes, my king,” said Rokova. “He was the duskwalker--gray-skinned, big as a gnoll himself.”

“That’s right, that’s right.” Pre-cum beaded at the tapered tip of the Carrion King’s dick. He licked it up with a long, purplish tongue.

“These are his whelps, yours for a special price.” Lady Almah needed say no more.

The Carrion King leaped off his throne and across the pit. He landed hulking on all fours behind the brother and sister. “No taste, no buy.”

His paws seized around Hadah’s hips, claws digging into her flesh. She yelped as he dragged her under him, her chains scraping against the floor. The movement was so sudden that the woozy slave’s arms slipped from under her. She ended up tits to the floor, ass up and bared to the Carrion King’s lust.

The gnoll barked out a wild laugh and shoved the full length of his tapered cock through the pursed mouth of her anus. Hadah screamed, her head, tits, and breasts banging the floor in her vain struggle to crawl away. Her palms slapped the tile with each shaft-ripping thrust.

The Carrion King tore through her ass, brutally pounding her pinned body against the unyielding floor. Each thrust knocked his gourd-sized knot harder against the skin of her asshole, distending her crotch into her straining shaft. 

He shifted his grip to her hips and waist, claws piercing into her clenched gut. The Carrion King slammed her pain-writhing body down on his cock. His knot ripped through her anus.

Hadah’s screams choked out with a spray of spittle. Her entire body twitched and jerked, electrocuted from the inside by the overfill of her nerve-ridden anus struggling to contain the Carrion King’s massive dick. Her tearing walls squeezed and convulsed on his raping cock and knot, but they were utterly helpless against their penetrator.

The Carrion King continued to ram his knotted slave until drool ran from her senselessly gasping mouth. Her tiny anal shaft clenched his cock in the throes of wet, mind-breaking death, milking pump after pump of his burning seed from his head.

The Carrion King howled in feral rut and plunged his purple tongue into Hadah’s sensitive ear. The slave’s humped flesh jerked and quivered in renewed protest, whining in high-pitched terror from her nostrils. 

He plowed her plugged hole even harder, the visible bump of his head and seed smacking her swelled belly into the tile. The Carrion King raised his snout at his advisor. “Rokova, taste the boy bitch.”

Rokova’s face remained impassive as he sprang soundlessly over the pit, but he avoided the slave’s eyes. He stuck his purple tongue into the whelp’s anus, readying Vodra’s tiny hole as much as he was readying his own dick.

The slave’s anus shuddered around his tongue, sucking him deeper. Rokova knew it was nothing but an automatic response, but it hardened his bestial dick and knot in a hot, burning second. He sucked out his tongue, Vodra’s hole clinging to the last with a hungry squelch.

Rokova steadied his quickening breath and eased the tapered head of his dick into Vodra’s slicked mouth. The gnoll groaned. The wet shaft was far tighter than he’d expected. The snug squeeze kicked him straight in the knot.

Rokova howled like his king and shoved dick and knot through Vodra’s straining hole. The slave screamed, his body bucking in protest under the gnoll’s bestial mount and rape. But Rokova was gone.

The gnoll pounded breath, strength, and will from the slave, collapsing his smaller body against the tile floor. Rokova pumped ounce after ounce of burning seed into Vodra’s helplessly knotted shaft. The slave sobbed as his belly swelled under the churning weight of Rokova’s dick and cum.

“Does this mean we’re buying?” Lady Almah called out to the rutting gnolls between her cupped hands.

“Special price! Special price!” growled the Carrion King, thrusting the consciousness out of his knotted slave.

Lady Almah smirked behind her veil. Turning Dashki’s children into the mindbroken cum toilets of these glorified hyenas almost made up for the loss of the best dicking in Katapesh.


	2. The Biology of a Female Hyena

The Carrion King snapped up the new sex slaves for his harem at Lady Almah’s special price. The two were unshackled and prodded by spears into the harem, the domain of Queen Lazul.

The harem was garishly decorated with janky furniture, threadbare tapestries, and broken mosaics. Dark, ambiguous stains smeared the walls while unambiguous piss and shit littered the corners.  
Along the northern wall, a fountain carved with the temple’s intricate geometric patterns trickled brown, dirty water.

The Carrion King’s wives lounged about these fixtures in various drugged and drunken states, puffing from hookahs or sipping bitter wine from unwashed brass. They were a ragged collection of gnoll bitches who fancied themselves the luckiest in the tribe. They stared with unwelcoming eyes at the human brother and sister who’d entered their domain.

Most hostile of all was the first wife, Queen Lazul. She was easy to pick out of the crowd in her heavy drapings of bloodstained gold--ripped right off the still-living victims of the Carrion King’s pit and Maggot Throne. Her muzzle twisted into a sour grimace at the reek of her husband and his advisor’s cum in their holes.

Then her eyes lit with an idea and she bared her fangs in humanoid smile. “You must be tired. Come, lie down.”

Queen Lazul gestured to the large, ripped silk of a sleeping mat molding at the corner. Vodra and Hadah bowed in weak, uneasy thanks. They sat side-by-side but couldn’t bring themselves to lie down before Queen Lazul and the entire harem gathering behind her.

“I said, lie down,” said Queen Lazul, dropping her voice to a low growl of warning.

Vodra squeezed Hadah’s hand, a muscle tensing in his jaw. She gave him a watery smile, blinking rapidly. They laid down on their sides facing each other, hand-in-hand.

“Isn’t that sweet?” mocked Queen Lazul. “Ladies, time to turn these simple cumsluts into proper harem bitches.”

The gnolls howled in cackling agreement. Vodra and Hadah’s hands were yanked apart, their arms wrenched behind their backs and bound forearm to forearm. A wretched sob tore from Hadah’s throat as two gnoll bitches lifted one of her legs and one of Vodra’s, throwing them over their shoulders.

Each gnoll thrust a hyena’s unknotted pseudo-penis into Vodra and Hadah’s anuses. As they pounded their already rawed and aching walls, the bitch in Vodra grabbed hold of his dick and rubbed him into forced erection.

Vodra grit his teeth, fighting back a snarl at his rapist bitch. The gnoll laughed wildly at his twisted face. “You like that, gray-meat? Let’s see if your sister does, too.”

The gnoll raping Hadah dug her claws into her hips and tilted them to share her slit. Hadah squeezed her eyes shut with a despairing cry as the other gnoll shoved her brother’s cock through her pussy lips.

A sharp gasp escaped through Vodra’s teeth. The pain of the bitch’s cock pounding his ass was nothing compared to the hot suck of his sister’s pussy swallowing his dick. Her snug walls squeezed around him in a perfectly tight, wet fit. Each ram up his ass sent his cock tearing deeper through Hadah’s walls.

His head knocked a gasp from Hadah. The stuffed pressure of both cunt and anus was too much for her. She screamed, hysterical, as both walls broke into clenching, cumming convulsions on the gnoll’s dick and her own brother’s.

Pinned, penetrated, and impaling a woman himself, the dick-wringing orgasm of Hadah’s walls was too much for Vodra. He groaned helplessly, exploding into his own sister’s womb. The gnoll bitch stuffing Vodra’s ass forced him to pump every last drop into her, filling Hadah’s pussy to the brim as the bitch squirted from her pseudo-dick into his pulped anus.

When the gnolls were done, the next two bitches stepped up to wet the brother and sister’s anuses with their squirts. Whenever the gnoll in Vodra’s ass found his cock would rub stiff, she would shove it once more into Hadah’s sloppy cunt.

Vodra knew it was meant to humiliate them both, but each time he found his hips driving him deeper into his sister’s pussy over their own volition. That awakened, incestuous hunger was the most humiliating of all.


	3. We Represent the Lapdog Guild

In less than a week, Queen Lazul grew to hate Vodra and Hadah and their inexplicable hold over her king's lust and gold lavishments. Her mood instantly improved when the advisor let slip that their pugwumpi allies were coming to worship Rovagug and feast with the Carrion King. It was the perfect opportunity for revenge.

She had Rokova order the construction of two low metal stands each fitted with a slightly tilted metal ring. The harem bitches, she ordered to strip the brother and sister of their bloodstained gold.

Queen Lazul inspected their naked bodies, finally shrugging. The pugwumpis couldn't tell hard-used meat from fresh, so they wouldn't notice a few purpling bruises. Or a whole skin's worth of them.

“Now sit your asses through the rings,” said the harem queen.

Vodra and Hadah sat down opposite each other with their asses on the floor of the stands and their knees propped open by the metal ring, their feet dangling. Their wrists were cuffed to the ankle of the same side, their crotches fully exposed. The brother and sister turned their heads away in what little privacy and dignity they could afford the other.

“Awww, how cute,” mocked Queen Lazul. “The gremlins are going to love you.”

Right on cue, the doors of the harem opened. As if the world’s most revolting lapdogs had somehow learned to walk on their hind legs, these green-skinned, dog-faced pugwumpis teetered along behind Rokova's escort.

Queen Lazul bowed with an elaborate flourish of her paws. “Welcome, welcome, honored guests. I have prepared…”

There was no need to continue. The pugwumpis’ muzzles twitched, nostrils flaring at the scent of exposed crotch. The gremlins, more beast than humanoid, whooped and hooted as they charged through the harem doors. They mobbed Vodra and Hadah's helplessly bound forms with the press of gyrating bodies and small, stiffening cocks.

The gremlins clawed their way into fucking positions, digging into their gray skin for holds around their anuses, cunt, mouth, and ears. Vodra and Hadah screamed at the simultaneous stab of multiple penetrating dicks in their every orifice, their cuffed hands and feet flailing uselessly outside the metal ring.

The relentless, heated pump of a dick, two in the pussy and anus, stoked their restrained flesh to a burning, quivering pitch between the thrusting bodies. The incalculable friction sent pugwumpi dicks bursting their goopy loads into every one of the brother and sister's stuffed holes.

The sated gremlins fell free from their dripping, living gloryholes into the grinding crowd of their waiting brethren. The next wave clawed their way onto Vodra and Hadah's roughly used bodies and stabbed the next assault of dicks into their slopping holes.

Hadah cried out between waves, just before a pugwumpi plugged her mouth with its vile cock and balls. Vodra met her crying eyes. Too late, he realized his mistake.

Even the brutal use of sexual slavery couldn't diminish the defiant beauty of his sister's voluptuous body. To see her penetrated in every possible hole, eyes limpid with tears, and those agonized groans from her throat so close to pleasured moans--Vodra couldn't help but imagine himself pounding pure ecstasy into her pussy's snug, dick-milking squeeze.

Vodra's cock hardened. The pugwumpis, hooting with excitement, clawed each other to be the first to jump ass-first onto his relatively massive dick. The lucky gremlin’s anus clenched impossibly tight around Vodra's head.

With the image of himself in Hadah still freshly seared into his mind, a cock-muffled moan ripped from Vodra's throat. Cum exploded from his swollen head into the pugwumpi's swallowing asshole. The gremlin shrieked and toppled off his cock, spewing an arc of Vodra's seed from his too-tiny anus onto his mobbing brethren.

The gremlins licked him and the filthy harem floor clean for the taste of every last drop.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

Queen Lazul had it up to the head of her erect pseudo-cock with those brother and sister cum toilets. The last straw was watching HER Carrion King ravage them like prime steaks after their humiliating rape by the pack of pugwumpis.

When the Carrion King left Vodra and Hadah barely conscious, too weak to move, and slopping cum from their winking anuses at dawn, Queen Lazul had her harem bitches bind them. They were trussed back to back, hands tied in front of the other sibling, and gagged with filthy, molding strips of old bedding.

The bitches dragged the two behind the queen to the doors of the temple crypt. She shoved the stone scraping open by sheer strength. Clouds of dust billowed out of the grave.

Queen Lazul grabbed the brother and sister by the ropes binding them together, and flung them to the foot of the central stone coffin. She smirked as the harem bitches lashed them again around the stone’s width.

“When night falls, the ghosts come out to play. And this unholy place, they’ll rip your minds to shreds until there’s nothing left but the brainstump of a drooling pugwumpi,” she barked with laughter.

Vodra and Hadah cried weakly into their gags, prompting more jeering laughter from the rest of the bitches. They shut the doors on the siblings, locking them in darkness and dust.

Just before dusk, when all hope was lost, the door scraped open. Vodra and Hadah recognized that lean silhouette in the fading light. Rokova, advisor of the Carrion King, stepped quietly into the crypt.

He loosened their bonds but didn’t completely untie them. He did, however, remove their gags to press a flask of water to their parched lips.

“R-Rokova, why…?” asked Vodra, squirming as discreetly as he could to free himself.

“We’re not all monsters,” said Rokova quietly.

“Then let us out of here! Please!” begged Hadah, openly struggling.

The flask fell from Rokova’s paws, spilling its precious cargo. He ran from Hadah and her brother, the heavy stone door scraping closed behind him.

“No! No! Please, come back!” screamed Hadah. She and Vodra fell out from their bonds onto their hands and feet.

A low hum rose from the hollows in the crypt. Bones rattled and scraped against the stone.

Vodra and Hadah screamed. They found each other’s hands in the dark. They scrambled to their feet and ran in the general direction of the door.

They tripped over a bone tube under foot. Though they couldn’t see it, out from the bone unrolled a parchment of dried flesh. Its flowing script flashed in the darkness, illuminating the mass of ashen, ravening faces that surrounded the brother and sister.

The phantom waves crashed upon Vodra and Hadah. But their soul-devouring teeth and claws never rent the virgin souls of their prey. Vodra and Hadah had vanished, sucked into the world of the scroll.


End file.
